


What's an Ever After?

by nerdzeword



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big four have a habit of getting into trouble. A Modern Day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caption That](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18199) by iesnoth. 



> Sorry, this is a really short chapter. The next ones will be longer. Promise. I do not own any of the characters involved.

“So, Hiccup. How did your final go?” Merida waved her fork in his face as he sat down.  
“Oi. Keep that fork out of my face!” Hiccup swatted the fork out of the way. Merida leaned over to shove it further into his face, her long red hair trailing in her Mac N Cheese.  
“Merida! Your hair!” Hiccup quickly pushed the girl back into her seat and handed her a napkin for her hair.  
“It's YOUR fault you know! You should have just answered my question!” said, the hotheaded girl, trying to clean the cheese from her curls. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He was going to answer her question until he noticed their friend Jack creeping up behind Merida. Hiccup's eyes grew wide as he realized what the other boy was going to do. But before he could warn Merida of the oncoming onslaught, Jack had already thrown a huge handful of confetti over her head. The tiny pieces of paper fluttered to a landing in her mac n cheese encrusted hair and promptly began to melt. Hiccup winced as Merida shrieked in anger and grabbed a handful of Mac N Cheese to throw at Jack's head. Unfortunately for the both of them, that was when the cafeteria supervisor walked by. Hiccup sighed in defeat, then jumped when heard someone do the same behind him. He turned to look at Rapunzel, who was watching Jack and Merida argue with the cafeteria supervisor. As usual, she had paint all over her hands and face.  
“Is that Mac N Cheese in Meri's hair?” was all she said.

“All I did was throw some confetti! Why am I stuck in detention with you?”  
“Ah, wee lamb!” Merida gave Jack a pitying look. Jack looked up at her,  
“wait. Are you mocking me?” A slow mischievous smile spread across his face as he turned to face her entirely. Merida suddenly didn't look so sure anymore, and she slowly began to back away from the boy. But before Jack could do anything to the stubborn redhead, he was yanked backwards by a hair lasso, wielded by a very perturbed Rapunzel. Hiccup appeared behind her.  
“Wait, you guys don't have detention, what are you doing here?” asked Jack, untangling himself from Rapunzel's braid. Rapunzel rolled up her hair and re-pinned it to her head, so only three feet of it hung down her back, while Hiccup shrugged.  
“What? You think you're the only one who can get into trouble?” Rapunzel questioned, raising her eyebrows. Jack had enough wits to look sheepish.  
“Yes because we all wanted to be in detention two days before we're free of school forever.” Said Hiccup sarcastically.  
“Well you didn't have to come along!” Rapunzel glared at him hotly.  
“Of course I did.” Hiccup replied with a sigh, then a look of understanding came across his face “Crap. My dad is going to kill me. I'm dead! Well, dead-er.” Jack laid down on one of the desks.  
“Hard to believe we're finally going to be rid of this place for good, isn't it?” Merida sat down too.  
“Yeah, just a bit.” They all let out a collective sigh. Jack suddenly sat up.  
“Say, what do you guys say about going out with a bang?”  
“What do you mean?” Rapunzel eyed him cautiously. He bounced to his feet.  
“You know, leave our mark, give them something to remember us by!” Rapunzel looked thoughtful as Merida lept to her feet.  
“I'm in!” Hiccup sighed, seeing that, as usual, he was outnumbered.  
“I suppose, since they can't really expel us.”  
“Yes!” Jack and Merida gave each other a high five.  
“I take it you have a plan?” Rapunzel looked at Jack, who grinned.  
“You bet.” That was the moment Hiccup began to regret everything.


	2. Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things before I really get going.  
> 1\. As always, I own none of the characters. (okay, I don't own the main characters)  
> 2\. It wasn't as obvious in the first chapter, but I am physically incapable of writing accents, so for the purposes of this story, Merida won't have one. (If you can, and would like to translate her accent for me, feel free, otherwise, live with it.)  
> 3\. If you think I'm not following a character's personality very well, tell me. (seriously, it's my biggest pet peeve, I'd hate to be the one to do it.)
> 
> I think that's it! Enjoy!

“What's wrong Hiccup? You look a bit green.” Merida looked at him, a bit concerned.  
“I'm just going to die, no biggie. Carry on.” Hiccup replied nonchalantly, leaning against his now empty locker.  
“Oh. If that's all then!” Merida skipped off to finish cleaning out her locker. He sighed and went to find Jack, they had some chaos to organize. 

“Ready Hiccup?” Jack whispered into his cell phone. He was sitting in the audience as the teachers spoke about how lovely and bright the students were. We'll see what they think about that when we're done!  
“No. Yes. I don't know. Did I mention we're all going to die?” Jack grinned at the other boy's pessimism  
“Cheer up Hiccup! At least we're all going to die together!” He heard Hiccup groan on the other end of the line. Jack hung up on the boy and called Merida  
“Ready Red?”  
“Of course! You do realize though that we still have to actually graduate right?” Jack's skin crawled a bit. He'd forgotten about that.  
“Of course! Which is why we have to set up now!” He quickly made adjustments to his plan in his head, then called Hiccup. “Are you in position?”  
“Yeah, why?” Hiccup replied faintly. There was a crash and Jack winced. “Nevermind, no I'm not.” Hiccup sounded annoyed.  
“Okay, well, when you are, come find me.” Jack hung up before the other boy had a chance to answer. He then called Rapunzel. “You ready Punzie?”  
“All set!” Said the blonde girl, with her typical energy. Jack grinned, the excitement of seeing his plan come together filling his head.  
“Brilliant!” then he remembered what he called her for. “Meet me in the audience, the principal's almost done speaking.” Minutes later, he felt hiccup slide in beside him and Jack could tell that the boy was excited, despite his apparent disapproval of the entire prank. He felt Rapunzel slide in beside him on his other side. Before she could say anything, a teacher came up to the three of them and in a furious hiss whispered  
“You three are not in alphabetical order!” She then grabbed Hiccup by the ear and dragged him out into the walkway.  
“Do you know where you're supposed to be?” the teacher hissed in his ear. Hiccup winced then nodded. Scurrying to find his place in the row in front of Jack. Jack noticed Merida creep up behind the teacher and slide into her seat 3 rows back. Rapunzel jumped up and ran to her proper row, and Jack wanted to do a face palm from her lack of subtly. The teacher, finally appeased, went back to her seat, although Jack could still feel her gaze on the back of his head.

Merida thought for sure that the principal was done talking, I mean, how long does it take to congratulate a bunch of teenagers you hate? But after another 15 minutes of boredom, she started to pull at her graduation gown. That not fixing her boredom problem, she began rolling up little pieces of paper into balls and flicking them at Jack, three seats in front of her. Getting bored of his lack of reaction, she gave up on Jack and started shooting them at Hiccup, who was four rows in front of her, instead. He turned to glare at her, and she grinned at him. He rolled his eyes at her, but smiled slightly. Hiccup was, besides Rapunzel, her closest friend. She had known him for longer than she'd known the other two, having met him when their two schools combined the year before. She had never really had very many friends, both at her old school, and the new one. Most people her age found her to be a little bossy and unruly. Not Hiccup though. He may look like a talking fishbone, but Hiccup had nerves of steel and a heart of gold- when he wanted to. She really didn't know why he pretended he was pathetic.  
She had met Jack and Rapunzel at the beginning of senior year. Rapunzel joined the school because she ran away from home and was trying not to draw attention to herself. Long story. Jack was a dropout who Rapunzel had somehow convinced to rejoin her in prison. Merida still had no idea why she had bothered. After all, the only thing Jack had done the entirety of the school year was cause trouble. And drag the rest of them with him. Though, to be fair, Jack had passed senior year well enough to graduate. Merida would never in a million years admit that she actually considered Jack a friend.  
After another 20 minutes of boredom, the Principal finally concluded his speech and called the students onto the stage. Merida stomped up to the stage with the rest of her class, her combat boots clicking loudly on the stage. She didn't usually wear combat boots, preferring the comfort of skater shoes, but her mother wouldn't let her out of the house without a skirt on, and there was no way in hell she was going to let her mother win completely. Rapunzel noticed the boots and frowned at her. Merida didn't know why she was having such an issue with it though, since Rapunzel had a tendency to accidentally paint all of her pants.  
One of the teachers started calling out names, beginning with the A's. Merida sat back in her chair and blew her hair out of her face. She perked however, when Rapunzel's name was called.  
“Rachel Carona.” It suddenly occurred to Merida that Rapunzel's name wasn't actually Rapunzel. It was no surprise how she had been named Rapunzel however, she did have about five feet of golden blonde hair hanging down her back. Today Rapunzel had it wound around her head in a complex system of braids, so that it looked like she only had two feet of hair instead of five. Merida still had no idea how she managed to braid it at all. Especially by herself. Rapunzel was practically glowing while she took her diploma.  
When Merida's turn came, she stood up and strutted purposely towards the podium. She thought she saw her mom gasp at her choice in footwear, but Merida didn't care. She was free of this place forever! She grinned widely, for her parents' sakes before exiting the stage and running to take her position for their big surprise. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made it on time! Sort of. 
> 
> As always, I own none of the characters. (okay, except for maybe some of the minor ones... cameos perhaps?)

Rapunzel watched Merida in shock, was she wearing combat boots? Had she not been on the stage, she would have done a facepalm and taken Merida aside to lecture her on the finer points of fashion. Not that Merida would have listened. The girl had as much fashion sense as a brick. When her name was called, Rapunzel had to force down the excited giggle that rose the her throat. Who knew that after all those years of seclusion in that penthouse, she would finally be graduating!? It was all thanks to Jack. She shot him a grin and he smiled back at her. Who know when she had stumbled into the mischievous boy that he would not only help her get into school, but become one of her best friends? When she had first met him, he was a high school dropout, working as a techie at a record company. Of course, when she had first met him, she was a naïve little girl with nothing to her name but the clothes on her back. She'd come a long way. She looked for her friends behind her, knowing that everyone she cared about was on stage with her. She found them, one by one, and each one gave her a smile in turn. After exiting the stage, she made her way to her position behind it. She found herself running, even though she knew she didn't have to.   
After waiting around for about five minutes, Rapunzel started to wish she hadn't run to her position, she would have really liked to see Jack get his diploma. She really had no idea why Jack had dropped out the first time, he was really smart. She would even venture so far as to say that he was the smartest one in their group. Although that was questionable because Hiccup was a genius. She heard Merida's name called, and then Hiccup's. A few names later, she heard Jack's.  
“Jackson Overland-Frost.” She thought she heard his sister cheering in the crowd. How old was Emma now anyway? She was broken out of her reverie by a vibrating butt.   
“Ready Punz?” Jack asked her, without any sort of introduction.  
“Jack, you asked me this forty five minutes ago.”   
“Ah, but that was forty five minutes ago!” Rapunzel grinned through the phone  
“Yes, I'm ready.”  
“You know the cue right?” Rapunzel sighed   
“Yes, Jack, I know the cue. Chill out, It'll go fine!” 

Jack watched the other three run to their positions as they exited the stage. Even Hiccup looked excited, despite the long string of complaints he had given Jack that morning. Jack exited the stage quicker than he probably should have, and he almost ran to his own position on the side of the stage. After calling Rapunzel, he called his other two friends.   
“Ready Hiccup?” He asked the boy for the second time that afternoon.  
“Yes Jack.” Hiccup sounded slightly bored. Jack hung up on him and called Merida. Se answered the phone swearing.   
“What do you want Jack.” She demanded  
“Um. What's wrong?” Jack wasn't sure how good of an idea it was to ask her.  
“Oh nothing! I just can't string my bloody bow!” Jack winced and pulled the phone away from his ear.   
“Ok... I guess I'll leave that to you then...” Jack hung up on her before she could start ranting. When it came to sharp objects, she was as geeky as Hiccup. Jack sighed as he waited for the teacher to stop calling names. The minute she had concluded the ceremony, Jack bounced to his feet, impatiently waiting for his cue. He heard the first note of the graduation march play, and seconds later the stage was lit up like a fourth of July parade. Jack had gotten permission from the Record company where he worked to borrow some of the lighting equipment for the duration of the prank. This, paired with the balloons that Hiccup was now directing over the stage via remote control, were sure to create the mass chaos that Jack was aiming for. The band, despite Jack's expectations, was still playing. He would have to change that. He called Merida.  
“Ready?” He could almost hear her grin   
“You bet.” Jack watched as the balloons moved closer and closer to the stage. Couldn't Hiccup make them move faster? Finally!   
“Now!” He called into the phone. Jack didn't even see the arrow that hit the first balloon, it just exploded, sending hoards of Mac and cheese flying in every direction. One after another, Merida shot down all of the balloons. The balloons had been Hiccup's idea, and it was Hiccup, along with some help from Merida, who had built them. Jack wasn't quite sure how it worked, something about a miniature explosive device in the Mac and Cheese. Quite frankly, he didn't care how they worked. Jack ran around the side of the stage and motioned to Rapunzel. She nodded and skillfully climbed the ladder they had placed there earlier. After dropping the banner, they ran back to their seats in the stands together, slipping to their seats in the panic. Jack surveyed the damage. Noticing the carefully painted lettering on Rapunzel's banner. It was a nice touch, he thought wistfully. The words seemed to echo around the room as the principal tried to regain control of the situation.   
“So Long...”


End file.
